


Love is (Infra)Red, Right?

by bluesphere



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesphere/pseuds/bluesphere
Summary: Born with a unique disability, Evelyn Akiyama is sent to Yamaku for her senior year. As much as she'd love to blend into the background and go unnoticed, life has different plans for Akiyama. After a fateful encounter, she finds out there's someone she can confide in.
Relationships: Ikezawa Hanako/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Love is (Infra)Red, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cpl_Crud](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cpl_Crud).



> Here's some description. I don't want to put a bio here, so I'll probably write some character development
> 
> Evelyn Akiyama:
> 
> Birthday - February 24
> 
> Height - 166 cm
> 
> Weight - 52 kg
> 
> Bust/Waist/Hips - 81/58/87
> 
> Hair - Black
> 
> Eyes - Black, can appear with blue or green shine when looked at from an angle
> 
> Another thing, any italicized text in quotes (both "." and '.') is English. If it's without those, they're just thoughts I want to emphasize.
> 
> Okay we good? Cool. Now story.

You ever feel out of place when you wake up? Like you aren't supposed to be there? Well that's kinda how I felt about my predicament. It was my first day at a new school so this was exactly how I felt. Waking up in an unfamiliar bed with none of your family around is a weird thing. The call to go back to sleep is strong, really strong today, but I manage to get up and out of bed. Opening the curtains, my eyes were greeted by a mixture of blues, reds, oranges, yellows, and greens. Before I lose track of time, I get dressed, grab my cane and my sunglasses, and head out into the hall. Making it out the girls' dormitory, I'm met with the main concourse(?) where it seems every student is piling out of two buildings and into one. Slightly worried about not being in class on time, I follow the crowd after quickly realizing I have no idea where I'm going. It was a tight fit, but I managed to squeeze in. Now being squished between larger students, I feel the wave push me towards the stairs and then up them.

As I'm swept away with the crowd, I'm just hoping I find the right door and make it before I get pulled too far. Grabbing onto a door handle, I try to pull myself out of the crowd. I manage to escape and cling to a door now. Waiting out the stampede of people, I turn around and walk the hall, dragging my hand along it. Honestly, I was really hoping that I was in the right hall. I needed to get to room 3-2. Feeling for the braille on each sign, it hit me square in the face that I was on the wrong floor. How'd I miscount that? I found a way to be on the second floor and somehow count out three floors. Smooth. So heading up a floor, I walk a hall and once again cling to a wall. Feeling each sign, I eventually found 3-2. Knocking on the door, I wait until I get a response. "Come in." I heard from inside the room.

I open the door and am met with a room with around 16 people in it. "Ah. Hello. You are..." The teacher started. "Oh, uh... Akiyama." I answered. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" She asked. "N-no thank you." I responded politely, a little nervous about answering. "Okay then. You may take a seat now." The teacher directed. I looked for an open chair. There were only two or so left. I pick a corner seat, in the very far back row. With one person to my right and no one in front of me, I found it to be the most secluded. Not exactly how I like seating, I prefer no one next to me, but I'll take what I can. Taking out the book for this class, I flip to the page the teacher says to.

* * *

Nothing of note really happens in any of the classes. Just work and lectures. And the lunch bell would be what saves me from wanting to fall asleep in class. I wasn't uninterested in the content, but the teacher was just kinda bland. It also doesn't help that my Japanese is pretty weak. I mean, it's good, but compared to the students who have spoken the language their entire lives, it's lacking. That means I've been avoiding speaking as much as possible. To be honest, I've avoided everyone so far. The only person I've spoken to is the teacher. And now it's lunch break. Two things: One, I have no idea where the cafeteria is. Two, I have no one to spend this period with. So that means I'll be wandering around without knowing anything or what to do. I could ask for some help, but who would I even ask? I don't know anyone here and I doubt anyone wants to help the new kid who wears sunglasses indoors like they're cool or some shit. I got up and started walking around, just going somewhere to go anywhere else, maybe find someone. Well I'll tell you, it didn't take long to run into someone. And I mean _run_ into someone.

I collided with somebody's chest. I fell to the ground, landing on my butt. The other person stumbled back a little, but they were still standing up. I thought my glasses fell off my face, but I really hoped they didn't. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" They exclaimed. So it's a male. Not super relevant, but something I noticed. "You dropped the-" They started, never finishing their sentence. I looked up from the floor, realizing that they were looking directly at my face. Once it sunk in, a panic set in. I grabbed the glasses out of his hands and ran off. I don't know where I'm going, but anywhere away from here would be nice. I frantically opened a door and entered the room, slamming the door behind me.

"Hello?" A voice called. "Oh my, I am so sorry! _I didn't mean to intrude_!" I quickly apologized, hoping to keep the panic out my voice. One person turned their head towards me, apparently confused. Then they appeared to reel back after seeing me. " _Oh shit!_ " I whispered to myself. I immediately noticed why they reeled back and quickly shoved my glasses back on. "Hanako, is someone here?" One of the two asked. I can't tell whose voice is whose. "Y-yes." She stammered out. Okay, so it's two girls. All I got so far. "Who is it?" The other one asked. One, who I'm assuming is named Hanako, pokes her and then whispers something in her ear. They continue their hushed conversation, not looking back at me during any of it.

I feel like shit right now. Just everything that could have gone wrong has gone wrong, and it was only one thing that could go wrong. I slid down the wall, hugging my knees and beginning to cry a little, still trying to not interrupt them. How did I manage to the only thing I had to do wrong? All I had to do was shut up and not lose my glasses and everything would be fine. But I managed it somehow, only me. I just wanted to cry my eyes out. And we still had another set of classes after this. If the earth could open and swallow me whole right now, it would be a better outcome. "Hey." One of the girls said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I was so focused on trying to will myself into the earth's crust that I didn't notice someone walk up right next to me. "Are you okay?" They asked. Their voice is soothing, and it almost entices me to speak. Almost.

I tried to shuffle away from her, but I was already in the corner. I didn't want to answer her. "Do you want to talk?" She asked. I shook my head, sinking further into my knees. The bell rung to signal the end of lunch. I was expecting the two of them to leave, but the door never opened. "Can you leave me alone? I really don't want to talk." I asked, my voice wavering and almost breaking. I didn't look up at them, not wanting to show how much I was crying. I could hear them whispering, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Only after hearing the door open and shut do I look up. Someone's still here. I put my head back into my knees, avoiding eye contact with them. I once again feel a hand on my shoulder. I eventually give up and speak, but only a little. "What do you want?" I ask bluntly. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." They answered. "I'm great. Amazing. Peachy." I bite back. "What's wrong? It's not everyday that someone bursts into a room crying." She says. Well fuck you too. "Look, I'm fine." I say bluntly. She doesn't respond. She only sits there, finally letting me wallow in peace.

Why is it that everything only goes wrong for me? I go to a new school, and immediately something goes wrong. Am I really just a fuckup? A mistake? Maybe father was right after all. I should've listened to him more. ' _Inutil!_ _Useless! That's all you are to anyone!_ ' His words rang in my ears. I wanted to drown them out, but they only echoed in my mind. I shake my head at the words. _Not here. You can't let anyone see you like this._ "Are you sure?" They spoke up. "What?" I asked, sounding annoyed at this point. I only then realized that I was sniffling. "You started crying. I'm worried." She said. It bothers me that I pick up on the genuine worry in her voice. That means I'm cracking. I can't crack now, I've come so far. It's been years since I cried in front of anyone. I built up these walls, I'm not letting them fall. Not now, not ever.

"It's nothing you need to worry about. Now can you leave me be?" I answered, continuing to get irritated. She hesitated, only to stand up moments later. "I see. Hanako and I are here most lunch periods if you ever need someone to talk to." She said, promptly leaving the room. Finally. I had the room to myself. I felt the tears burst out my eyes. I had some trouble breathing due to my violent sobbing. My chest was heavy. _God I'm a fucking mess_. After I was sure that I'd calmed down, I stood, checking if my legs were asleep. Priorities or something.

* * *

It was getting late now. Outside had shifted from a mix of reds and oranges to an array of blues with some light greens and faint yellows. I wasn't exhausted, more frustrated. I didn't do much today after bawling my eyes out in private. I don't know how long I sat there for, but I left around the same time classes let out. The rest of the day was spent doing nothing, just sitting around really. What's there to do when you don't have any friends and your only hobbies are playing saxophone? You'd be surprised how little that leaves open. But now that I had an excuse to sleep, I was going to use it. Only one issue; I couldn't fall asleep. No amount of tossing and turning was helping. So I laid there, staring at the ceiling, wishing for so much that I knew wouldn't happen. I knew why I couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind. My breakdown put so much in my head. It brought up things that I buried deep within me. _Well I guess I'm not sleeping tonight. Here's to staying awake._

**Author's Note:**

> And there's chapter one of Love is (Infra)Red, Right?! So here's some pretty important stuff you'd wanna know to read this that I probably can't cover in the actual story.
> 
> Here's some things that are canon in this universe that are from a pre-release build:
> 
> 1) Hanako's beta backstory. If you can't play through her beta true ending Acts 4 and 5, then read up on it on the wiki.
> 
> 2) Shizune can read people's lips. This seemed to be canon until the final build with no known reason for being cut.
> 
> 3) I'm might push the releases of some real life things back to fit the time period. Fight me if you have issues.
> 
> 4) This will follow mostly final version storylines, but I am switching some stuff from the beta in.
> 
> That's all the stuff I got for this note. So thanks for reading. I'm not sure how often I'll update, just know I'm working as fast as I can to write stuff that makes sense.


End file.
